


Jecel 15

by balanbaalis



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, no english, somali
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 01:08:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2562524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/balanbaalis/pseuds/balanbaalis





	Jecel 15

"Waxaan sayidkayga laga helay wax ku sidii aad iigu amartay oo aad ka heli,," ayuu yiri Qyburn.

Markaasaa ninkii yeelay wixii Jaime gurguurto maqaarka. Wuxuu ahayd ayuu wax bogsiiyey infection ka dib markii gudniinka Jaimes oo laga yaabaa in uu naftiisa ku badbaadi, laakiin waxa uu sidoo kale abuuray karaahiyo iyo quudin argagax Cersei, kaas oo sababay qasan Jaime qaatay lix sano oo isku dayaya in aad ku nadiifisid. Wuxuu ahaa mid wax tar leh, inkastoo, iyo Jaime farxay uusan gooyay. Ma jirin wax kale oo uu si fiican ugu habboon si ay u caawiyaan sameeyo wuxuu u baahan yahay inuu hadda. "Waa in aad diyaar jireen qolalka, xakamaha ka baxsan. Hubi in qofna uusan ku arkaya'e. Waxaan idinku soo biiri doonaa saacad."

Ka dib markay inkireen Qyburn, Jaime diray bogga ah inaad kala soo baxdo Brienne. Waxa uu ku arkeen hore ee White Paper, halka uu sugayay iyada. Waxyaalaha uu ku sheegay in si Catelyn Stark ee Riverrun macaan weli run buu ahaa. Duty baahan yahay sharafdarro mararka qaar oo mararka qaarkood aad leedahay si uu u jabiyo dhaar si kale u gudan karo. Brienne aan lahaa fahamsanahay in inkastoo ay u maleeyeen Jaime ahaa nin kala duwan oo hadda. In muddo ah, wuxuu u maleeyey in uu aad u noqon karaa nin kala duwan.

Laakiin waxa uu lahaa si loo badbaadiyo birtiisa iyo ma jirin hab ixtiraam hooygiisa waxay leedahay inaad u samayso. Waxay lahaa rajo ma ka dhanka ah Daenerys Targaryen iyo meel dawacooyinku ay iyada; iyada awoowe Aegon gubay dabadeed ciidammadii la xoojiyey keen iyo Rock, oo la mid ah oo ay keligeed samaysan lahayd ee xisbiga Lannister-Tyrell. Xitaa dhiibaan ma dammaanad qaadi lahaa ammaanka birtiisa. Tywin Lannister ayaa amar ku bixiyay in dil ah ina dhallaanka Rhaegar iyo gabadhiisa socod baradka si looga hortago caqabado mustaqbalka carshiga Robert ayaa; Daenerys laga yaabaa in ay kaa sudhi dilay sabab la mid ah. Waxaa jiray hal waddo oo kaliya si aad u aragto Jaime si aad u hubiso xakamaha u noqon lahaa mid ammaan ah.

"Dhisaa ay yihiin ku dhowaad ku dhameysteen catapults iyo Loras iyo Margaery ii sheeg raxan Redwynne soo socdo," Brienne ayaa sheegay in markii ay soo gaareen. Waxay xilligan a ahaynse kuma hor qiranaya, "Laakiin, Jaime, anigu u malayn maayo waxa ay noqon doontaa filan, haddii aadan Daenerys dhab ahaantii wuxuu qaataa."

"Dawacooyinka, ciidan ee Mogadhisu, Company Golden, iyo tiro intaasi ka badan. Warbixinada idili odhan."

"Waa wax rajo markaas."

"Aegon ka guulaystay Westeros oo wax badan ka yar. Daenerys waa loo hubiyo in ay ku guuleystaan."

"Ha aad is dhiibaan?"

"Cersei isma dhiibi doonaa. Uma maleynayo in ay si kasta bedeli lahaa ee Ree Maka our. I dilay AERYS Markaasaa Rabbigu wuxuu aabbahay dhigeen meydadkii carruurta Rhaegar cagihiisa Robert ee." Wuxuu iyo Cersei damacsanaa in uu dhinto, Jaime u aqbalay. Laakiinse wuxuu ku dhiman lahaa dagaalamo sidii nin, ma xidhnayn oo ay maxaabiis ahaan xoolo oo kale ayaa la laayo.

Brienne uu gacanta si tartiib ah isugu majuujin. Jaime Malaynaysaan wax cajiib ah in gacmaheeduna waxay si uu u jilicsan gaar ah oo xataa ka badan Cersei abid lahaa waa weyn iyo callused. "Waxaan u daafici doonaa iskuma inaan neefsado ee la soo dhaafay," ayay tiri.

"Waxaan aad ogaan doontaan," ayuu yiri Jaime. "Waana sababta aan ku Aaminto in aad. Waxaan kaa doonayaa inaad isaga nafta ka qaaddo. Sii magac cusub iyo nolol cusub. Tommen Baratheon noqon doonaa dhintay for Daenerys iyo kuwa raacsan iyada."

"Ha isaga sugaya?"

"Aan ka dib markii ay meydkiisiina wuu heli halkaan."

"Sidee ..." ayay dayday yaab iyo guud-mar ah iyo shaki badan. "Waxaad doonaysaa in aad jidhka ku iibsan of ilmo dhintay iyo labistaan isaga ku jira dharka kaa sudhi?"

Waxa ay noqon doontaa fududa in la sheego ay haa tahay iyada iyo diri iyada. Waxa ay ahayd waxa Jaime ayaa loogu tala galay in ay sameeyaan. Laakiin hadda wuxuu ogaaday inuu in uusan rabin in la jiifsado si. Waxay u qalmay in si fiican isaga ka. "Wiilasha In ka yar. Waxaa jira no dhawaan dhintay da'da birtiisa oo ku filan u eg yahay isaga. Qyburn ii Waalidkiis waxay u gaar ah isaga iibiyey oo aan weydiin waxa uu noqon doono isaga oo ka helay mid ka mid ah ayaa ku nool.".

Wuxuu lahaa la filayaa cadho, laakiin waxa uu Sadaam walbahaar halkii. Brienne intuu eegay ayuu la daadan illin in iyada indho buluug weyn oo si fudud u yiri, "Maya, Jaime."

"Maxaa kale oo habboon in aan sameeyo? Eebaha Taliyaha Ilaalada King ahaa ayaa boqorkii u ilaaliso." Waxaa uu ahaa fog iyaga oo aanay waxba qaban karin marka Joffrey waxaa lagu sumoobo, ee uu aroos iidda iyo Myrcella la dilay by Dornishman ah. Birtiisa ahaa uu fursad ugu danbeysay ee ay noqon wanaagsan geesigeeda ee King Guard oo uu fursad ugu danbeysay ee ay aabbo fiican u noqon.

"Geesigeeda A waa in ay ilaaliyaan xaqa qabin. Waxaad ma dili karaa ilmaha ah ee aan waxba galabsan, Jaime!"

"Waa in uu jiraa jirka ah," ayuu yiri Jaime. "Inta awoodda u malaynayaa birtiisa nool yahay, waxay isku dayi doona inuu dilo isaga. Robert dilay ka dib markii Viserys iyo Daenerys diray for sano ilaa maalintii uu dhintay."

"Waa in aad ogaataa si ka duwan. Waa inaydaan samayn karaa."

"Ma jiro wax kale."

Brienne istaagay oo soo jiidayaa Oathkeeper. Waxay dhigay barta seef ka dhanka ah laabtiisa. "Ku sii dayn maayo inaad sameyso taas."

"Waxaad i dili doonaan, Brienne?"

"Catelyn Stark ii soo diray inuu ku dilo."

Waxayna ahayd ee ay kooxdiisa muddo dhowr bilood ah, ayay isaga u dilay karaa waqti walba. "Haddaba maxaad idinku dheer sugaan?"

"Waxa la ii Ma doonayo inaan ku dilo. Waxaan iyada ugu dhaarateen dhaarta, laakiin anaa iska idiinku sameeyey."

Honor loogu tala galay wax walba oo Yartoy of Tarth. Jaime ma ay garan marka hore sababta allabari lahaa inuu sharaf qaali ah. Oo haddana wuxuu aqoonsan yahay muuqaal u eg ka on wejigeeda. Waxay isaga u jeclaaday. "Waa wax aan sidaas u fudud mar dambe, waa kuma?"

"Waa wax fudud, Jaime. Aanay Waxaad dili karaa ilmaha oo liita." Waxay u riixriixan oo sii adag iyo Jaime ogaa seef la kaliya a cadaadis dheeraad ah oo ku yar impale lahaa qalbigiisa. "Ii dhaaro in aad sidaa ma sameyn doonaa ama idinku dili hadda."

"Malaha waa inaad i disho. Waxaad dhaarta sii, oo waxaad xaqiijin doonaa in ma aanay dilin I aan waxba galabsan kasta. Waa waxa ugu wanaagsan ee aad sameyn karto."

Waxay sheathed Oathkeeper. "Ma waxaad u iman doonaa si sahlan." Waxay isaga dharbaaxay. "Waxaan u maleynayay wanaagsan oo idinku saabsan."

Jaime taabtay bushinta dhiig. "Waa inaad sida taabasho jilicsan, gabadh bikrad macaan."

"Waxaan ila qaadan doonaa wiilka markii aan ka tago xakame ah."

"Ma doonayo in uu dilo, Brienne," Jaime ay ciddoodii ku yiri. "Laakiin waxaan u maleyn jiray in ugu wanaagsan ee birtiisa ah."

Waxay u fadhiisteen oo isaga ku xigtayna. "Maxay aad had iyo jeer ku dhammaadan soo food saartay dhibaato huwan sida uu yahay?"

Jaime lahaa waxba ka jawaabayn iyada, ugu yaraan ma aha wax ay doonaysay in ay hadda maqlo. "Your rumaysadka ay igu leeyihiin waa khaldan raacsan yihiin, laakiin waxaa isku mid ah ayaan u mahad celineynaa." Markaasuu iyadii dhunkaday dheer, dhunkasho macaan. "Nabadey Good, Brienne."

"Nabadey Good, Jaime."


End file.
